pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 8
First!!Riff 13:50, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :First on Main Page iz nub TBH. Me replying to it iz nub too. Dragnmn talk 15:13, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::11th --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:45, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) wtf?Riff 00:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) The Main Page is not the place for this. Save it for userspace. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :This isnt the main page, this is the talk for the main page. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:25, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::FORK!--Rella 02:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::Srry Wiz. Dragnmn talk 03:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) The Norn Fighting Tournament Builds Where can I chack PvE builds for "The Norn Fighting Tournament"? There is some category? 79.180.144.192 13:42, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :There are some builds in the PvE section. There isn't a special section, but if I recall they're Farming builds. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:43, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::You can use the search function and look for "norn" and "tournament", too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:56, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::trolling LOL AT U 18:45, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Skills reverted Notice can be removed. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:20, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Woo. Time to go gay around on a critscythe. ): --71.229 16:21, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :: Thats what ive been waiting for =DShure 17:11, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Sacrifice Skills On some of the skills it says in description that you do sacrifice x% of life when in this situation. There is no blooddrop on the skill pop up, but when you click on the skill and go to the wiki, its there. any ideas how to fix? Riff 11:46, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Not our fault, its gwbbcodes fault. ~~ 11:50, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::basically we can't do anything? Riff 12:18, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Nope. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:19, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ghetto Riff 12:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I;m sure i read somewhere that GC was making a database of skills though, so we wouldn't have to rely on GWbbcodes, so maybe when (if) that's finished, it will be fixed =). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:46, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's been "close" (whatever that means) to being finished for quite a while now, but I'm not sure how much time Cardinal/Hhhippo have to devote to this stuff, so I'm not sure when it'll be finished. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:28, 7 May 2008 (EDT) HB Under PvP builds, the section "hero's battles" doesn't point to the relevant guide portal. This would obv. require an admin to sort... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:38, 6 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::I refrained from adding it because, as of right now, the portal copypasta from guildwiki without attribution. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:25, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Farming Builds People always askh, "Where are the builds that farm _ _ _ _ _ I don't see any?" Well, i'd gladly sort the farming builds into certain locations. OK?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:03, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :There are a lot of locations. It would better if we'd set some criteria, like "is the build able to farm foes with: enchantment removal, interrupt, degen, life stealing, block, etc." Still, it would be hard to implent. ~ ĐONT TALK 00:58, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Well know most farming builds have some sort of section devoted to what's farm able with the build...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:29, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::The best way to do this will probably be to have a good naming policy for farming builds. It should include area or something like "mob farmer" and the method of farming. As most builds have a good name, the people who complain are just stupid. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:44, 8 May 2008 (EDT) How can i move a build from my user page to testing builds(btw its a pve farm build)My Name Is Fuz 20:47, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :If you're talking about this build, then all you need to do is add to the top. BUT if you'd like to get input from other users on it, use instead. The "Testing" one means it's open for people to rate it, while "Trial" means that the author would like some input. See this for more details. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:09, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Naming Personally i think the Build: in front of a build name a 'sight for sore eyes' as Vizier Khilbron would say. I say dump it altogether, but then again that's just my opinion. Corpse talk 12:11, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :It has to be there. Wikis work by "www.blah.blarg/Wiki/Namespace:Article name" (namespace being the Build bit) i can't explain why but it's needed.~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::Technically, there is a main namespace without a prefix. However, we need build pages to have their own namespace. For example, the engine has to know which pages can be rated, which pages to pick a 'Random Build' from and so on. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:24, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fair enough. Corpse talk 03:47, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Red links Should red links be removed or leave them alone? Or is it namespace-specific, like only remove from builds or build discussions but not from user talks? ~ ĐONT TALK 14:11, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :If they're supposed to go somewhere meanigfull (e.g. a sub page, or another build) i'd suggest leave it/change it so it's right, if it's jsut a load of crap get rid of it...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:55, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::If it's a link to an old name of a build that was moved, change it to point to the right place. If the build was just deleted, you can use or which shows up like this: or and links to the deletion log if the page doesn't exist and is just a normal link if the page does exist. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:36, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Lol lol shadow form been like 50 new builds in the past 5 minutes Antiarchangel TROLL 20:05, 22 May 2008 (EDT) BM's can give votes a 6-6-6, KILL THEM ALL!!! (they can do it with a 3-3-3) ANYONE WHO VOTES A 6-6-6 MUST DIE!!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:32, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Next time you think of random shit like this, put it on your talk page... Here, it's pretty close to trolling. :/ -- Armond Warblade 23:52, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::And it's wrong anyways. It's as if two people voting 3-3-3, not one person voting 6-6-6.і†оκαҐυ 00:08, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Guides I realise they're linked to on the front page, but is there not anyway perhaps to make them more....Noticed? They need work and it seems all work has stopped....(i'm about to go do some work on the BiP Guide), so perhaps have like a site notice or something asking to Improve Guides section Maybe? ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:27, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh, and another thing about guides. Too many perma shadow builds, can i make a guide for that, and another one that's bugging me is the Assassin/Fighter Proffesion Critical Strikes non daggers build. can i makea guide for those?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 11:16, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::You can make a guide for whatever you want, if it's crap the community will decided that it should be deleted, simple. Bu i think some sort of Perma shadow form guide should be made (i'd put it under PvE guides rather than general). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:19, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Templates + sign I noticed that template variables cannot handle ~~~ or ~~~~, only ~~~~~ which is the timestamp. Is it default for wikies or is it possible to make it accept signatures somehow? ~ ĐONT TALK 14:01, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :They do handle ~~~ and the others. Actually, the ~~~'s are expanded already when saving the page, while the template is called later when viewing the page. However, there seems to be a problem if there's a "=" passed to the template (which your sig contains). I'm not sure if there's a way around that. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::I see. I already figured the converting thing, just seemed weird that it won't work with the sig. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:19, 27 May 2008 (EDT) 1v1 builds? shouldnt there be some of those? Tnvols19 10:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Guild Wars is not designed for 1v1. If you mean Hero Battles, you can find them here. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:58, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::1v1 builds would be pointless to retain. Assuming equal skills between two players and that they don't know what the other person will be using, then it's pretty much just a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors regardless of what build you decide to take. Hero Battles can be found by following Dont's link. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) the entire world of PVP is rock paper scissors... -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 21:12, 25 June 2008 (EDT) MLow4life 23:05, 31 May 2008 (EDT) what a bunch of newbs....:) :Says the person who signed in front of their comment. Lord Belar 23:47, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::і†оκαҐυ 23:50, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Lolcanopwnt. 1v1 is the ultimate form of showing honor and skill. I support the initiative for a 1v1 section. — Skakid 23:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) On the other hand "ohaidere, luuk! i brot blind n ur a warrier! =D /win" Anyone can tailor a build to suit the class that they're playing against.і†оκαҐυ 23:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Counter-counter them, and bring Sight Beyond Sight. — Skakid 00:00, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Run burning arrow, cripshot, or magebane. Those builds beat all others in 1v1--Goldenstar 00:01, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::You can't always counter-counter stuff.і†оκαҐυ 00:06, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Then you're bad at 1v1 — Skakid 00:07, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::run a 55, gg Antiarchangel TROLL 00:10, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::If I'm fighting a monk, I'm going to bring enchantment removal.і†оκαҐυ 00:12, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or bring a magebane, and interrupt their condition removal/big heals--Goldenstar 00:14, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not everyone can rupt 3/4 cast spells. Not everyone has the reactions for it, fewer have the ping for it, and even fewer have both.і†оκαҐυ 00:19, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Do it on instinct. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:23, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Cast canceling ftw?і†оκαҐυ 00:24, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :When they're not interrupting on reflex? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:28, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh. Misread. Well not everyone has the instict for it, either.і†оκαҐυ 00:31, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Sabway is the only actual build for PvE that is a full hero build. So, I was playing on non used charracters who don't have every hero and i was looking on pvx for a substitute, there's none, so what i'm trying to say is... someone please make more full hero builds that are great in pve instead of just Sabway.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 00:35, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :The Para build works great too. ~~ 07:24, 5 June 2008 (EDT) you're free to come up with a build yourself and post it. aren't wikis great? 68.54.150.61 03:18, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::if your opinions and beliefs are different from the masses' and those masses are arrogant and prejudiced, then wikis (would) suck. but dare i say anything that most people wouldn't like, because i would get banned from posting on them! How to archive. Can someone tell me how I can archive my Talk Pages? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:23, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Cut and paste all content from your talkpage to User_talk:yourname/Archive x where yourname is your name (obviously) and x'' is the number of the archives (starting from 1). So for you, it should be User_talk:Nature Loves Me/Archive 2. When finished, put link(s) on your (now empty) talk page that redirects to the archive(s). '~ ĐONT TALK' 11:35, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :: Thanks! ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Alternate Skills I propose that there be a list of alternate skills for the elite skills. Maybe, if possible, the builds would show the alternate skill that could replace the elite skill, in the case that the player does not have that skill yet.--Banditda 14:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Would be in the variants section of the build, but since the elite usually defines a build, elite skills are rarely variants. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 15:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Featured Builds Could anyone Edit them or is there some sort of advanced procedure. Just making sure ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 07:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :free to edit, but generaly if you replacing an untested build, make sure it's been vetted. If it's a testing build, make sure you put the build your replacing on the past featured build page. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) asdk;fjl this page has seriously been the bane of guild wars in general. i hope you all burn. i'm going to email your sponsor and beg them to please not sponsor this site. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.215.208.125 ( ) }. :What did the Main Page ever do to you? D: --71.229 07:35, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :protip: they don't give a shit. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 11:42, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Wiki Code Where can you learn them? O.o and see the variables and such things :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:01, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Best way to learn is to steal other people's code and tweak it to try to figure it out, imo. But you can also check out Metawiki's Editing Guide ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:50, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Dervish builds in UW How about testing all 6 UW dervish builds to find the one thats superior to all other 5 and then WELL the rest? --Arthas Talk 10:16, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :If you feel that any of them should be merged with another then post it on the talk page. If they use different skills and have different usages then they should remain separate builds, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Update skills Still seeing skills as they were pre soul bind change... is it me or is the site not updated -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 11:25, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :They're not updated. GWShack does the updating I believe. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:29, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ From admin noticeboard: Please do not leave posts about skills not being up to date, we don't change the descriptions. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::yeh that's from AN under PVX code problems or w/e. I've said this many tieme (though i still don't know the progress on it) that GC said he would make a database for skills, that would be maintained by the community (in otherwords we'd update instead of GWshack), though i still can't find the post =s. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:51, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::PvXwiki:News/20071221 ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Why not link to Guild Wiki (The Un-"official" one)? Their site has constant updates on everything and pwnage discussion pages -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 18:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::We aren't talking about links. We are talking about mouse over skill info. ~~ 19:08, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Theoretically, we could parse all skill info from guildwiki's skill info pages, but that would in effect be stealing wikia's bandwidth, since every time anyone loads a build page here, we'd have to load eight guildwiki pages. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:36, 21 June 2008 (EDT) New skills category I know that there is a "featured" build section, but what about new, tested builds? Is there already a category for that? Fruit of boredom 11:33, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :If you mean something like recently vetted builds, there is no such thing. The solution would be sorting builds by date which is not possible afaik. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:57, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Innovation Is it worthless now? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :it's weightless. As for worthless that's your perception. But hippoh is working on changing it to a check box, he's just waiting on the test server. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:15, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Checkbox = worthless. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::like i sai, your own perception, if by worthless you mean doesn't effect the score then yes, if you mean worthless as in innovation is completely worthless then not necessarily. Perception. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:17, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I doubt people will care about a checkbox, thats all Im saying. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:21, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::the point is, people can better use a checkbox, they can say this is innovative-check the boix. This isn't leave it unchecked. Where as currently you have to think how innovative something is, so instead of just yes/no you have to say it's around "there", and the point is we want to encourage people to be innovative, so the idea as that when we introduced the check box, we'd also introduce a new "innovative builds" section. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::but people still would not understand what "Innovative" means to PVX. thus mass confusion. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 16:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::in this case it would hvae it's literal meaning of how innovative a build is, how new/clever is something, instead of how meta is it. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Good. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 17:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I know what innovative means to pvxwiki, there's a whole list of it--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 12:39, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::incorrect. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 15:10, 3 July 2008 (EDT) I WIN! FOR GREATEST SIG OF ALL TIME!!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 12:37, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :i can barley read the Fire Tock part.....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:31, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Add builds how do i add builds?Saintsfan 20:05, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :See PvXwiki:Style and formatting. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:10, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::don't add builds. if it's good, they will nerf it. if it's anything different from what they've seen before, they'll insult you, and if you insult back, they'll ban you. Multiple Builds in one Article Would it be Ok if I put 3 Builds in one Article? Basically variants just has a full explanation, skill bars, usage and such? Have a Build testing atm and would like to do that so I can get feedback on the variants I want of it without making 3 use pages, when all discussion is over... if any of the variants are unfavored they are removed, if they are, then they stay. I really don't wanna make three articles when they are based around the same theory, just want to get all info on one talk page :( Please say yes :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:15, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Make one main bar and post the possible variants on the build's discussion page. People will tell you if they are better. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Alright ty ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:29, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Best assassin farming build? Is there a best assassin build for farming a lot of different places, and bosses? Sorry for the noob question, I only got this game a week ago. Agnusmaximus 10:07, 11 July 2008 :Try these. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:17, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Oh ok cool. But is there like a best build for assassin for making money? Cause all these builds are all really good, but which one is the best? Or is it all just on opinion, and ways. Agnusmaximus 6:03, 11 July 2008 :Probably the UW solo one, even with ecto prices in the shithole. --71.229 21:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) : Alright thanks Agnusmaximus 6:08, 11 July 2008 ::Ecto price is only halfway into the shithole. The farm builds are the other halfway into the shithole. --84.24.206.123 21:28, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well then what is the best profession for farming, and the best build in Guild Wars? I've seen the elementalist ones, and reading their discussions, there is a lot of criticism. Isn't there some build that can farm almost anywhere, effectively? Agnusmaximus 9:42 12 July 2008(EDT) :::::No, which is the beauty of it. If there was one, then everyone would have that build. Since specific builds/professions are for specific areas, Anet makes people use different tactics to farm. It would get boring if you only played one thing to get everything. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 13:21, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: Alright thanks. Agnusmaximus 10:31, 12 July 2008(EDT) WTF? SHADOW FORM ISNT NERFED!!!! ITS A A/E JEEZ JST PUT IN INTENSITY!!! WTH, ARE YOU IDIOTS?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 11:30, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :no u. Why the hell are you posting this here? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:30, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::umm, cause all of teh perma shadow builds are being deleted.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 11:31, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, then do this on their talk pages. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:33, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::why? i believe this is the talk page of a website for builds on Guild Wars and Perma Shadow Form is one of them... SO SUCK IT!!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] herd yuo liek mudkipz. 18:22, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Intensity can't be maintained indefinitely and doesn't provide the 100% damage boost that would be needed to offset the half damage of shadow form. And it takes up a skill slot. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:12, 13 July 2008 (EDT) IW i know it isnt popular anymore, IW i mean, but remember the pve only build with IW, it was Me/W and had a Me/R variant? was it deleted, cause i cant find it any more.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 21:19, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :It was IW/a visage/Deflect Arrows/Distortion/Healing Signet/Riposte/Illusion of Haste?Sprint?Iforget/Res Sig —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:35, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::No... The one hes probably talking about is not the archived one, but rather a one that was trashed. It used IW, Dwarven Stability, and Flurry/5 energy beast mastery IAS (forget name but end on attack skill). Trashed a while ago so deleted by grace period expired probably. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:57, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh, aww, i liked it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 22:09, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::who was the author, i need to know that build.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 23:35, 24 July 2008 (EDT) competitive missions... not so competitive... why do peopel keep making buidls for competitive missions? absolutley no-one does jade quarry adn very very few people do fort aspenwood. what is the point?Klomi 23:18, 22 July 2008 (EDT) new subject this website sucks. everyone knows it takes away from the value and fun of an otherwise good game. the pre-made builds were good enough. go back to that. have respect for the players and the game in general: delete this website. guildwiki was right to delete their builds section. do developpers watch what people post to decide what to nerf? that is so lame. this website is the bane of guild wars. i hope the structure of gw2 is such that this website becomes obsolete. the only good aspect of this site is for pve, because the pve in guild wars sucks, and is boring; too repetitive, so instead of wasting time figuring out what works you can just look it up, but... ...but pvp is fun. pvp is competitive. and i'm not gonna explain it to a bunch of people who steal builds and copy and paste builds off of a website because you don't know what pvp is all about; what the fun is, the excitement. you shouldn't even be able to see what skills other people use. NCSoft fails. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.5.240.195 ( ) }. :Psst. Anet nerfed imba builds before pvxwiki existed. If you seriously think they check here to see what needs nerfing, you need to take a reality check. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:16, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::you need to read what people write before you respond. ::what you picked up that wasn't REALLY even in my message was that somehow you think that i somewhere said or meant that anet... didn't nerf builds before pvx existed. hey, earth to wizard boy! *reality check* !!! you need to re-read what i wrote cuz i'm not gonna explain it to you. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.5.240.195 ( ) }. :::"do developpers watch what people post to decide what to nerf? that is so lame. ''" is what I was responding to. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 05:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Can't see what skills people are using = cannot interrupt = total game mechanic ruined = crappy game = QQ. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Let's break this apart. "this website sucks." I agree 100%. "everyone knows it takes away from the value and fun of an otherwise good game." There's no value to be taken from a dead game with an already established meta. "the pre-made builds were good enough. go back to that." The pre-made builds were mediocre during Prophecies, when shit such as the Fi-Boon Healer was considered acceptable. "have respect for the players and the game in general: delete this website." Most players who play the game realize that less and less people do play it. Anything, and I mean anything, "guildwiki was right to delete their builds section." Guildwiki deleted their builds section because they couldn't manage the influx of terrible builds. "do developpers watch what people post to decide what to nerf? that is so lame." No. Izzy has a private forum where people Tommy, Ensign, and other notables post. You are not notable. You probably aren't even in a r1000 guild, so, you probably wouldn't know much about PvP and other various, related topics. "this website is the bane of guild wars." The bane of Guild Wars is Arenanet itself. Even top players use this website as a starting point for builds they are unfamiliar with: the first step to more research that ultimately leads to observing the build being played in observation mode- just like how we found it. This leads to counters or customizing a bar that ultimately leads to a new meta. "i hope the structure of gw2 is such that this website becomes obsolete." Each to his own, but if you want to completely eradicate individuality just because of a single site, you're a retard. That's O.K. though, because I already assumed that. "the only good aspect of this site is for pve, because the pve in guild wars sucks, and is boring; too repetitive, so instead of wasting time figuring out what works you can just look it up, but..." Anything works in PvE. "...but pvp is fun. pvp is competitive. and i'm not gonna explain it to a bunch of people who steal builds and copy and paste builds off of a website because you don't know what pvp is all about; what the fun is, the excitement." The excitement is beating people better than you. It's more exciting to fight people with the same exact build and ripping them a new one because it proves you are better than they are. Build Wars has been taken out of the picture and replaced with the new and exciting game of complete skill. However, Build Wars is also a fine component of Guild Wars and the meta/counter->meta/counter->... mechanism is one that works wonderfully. However, I'm forgetting one item- the thing that makes PvP unpredictable is not the builds being used or the map being played but the players themselves. Player skill is the make-or-break factor in PvP. The bars are more or less inconsequential. "you shouldn't even be able to see what skills other people use." You shouldn't be allowed to breathe. "NCSoft fails." That's actually very true. They should have put more support behind TR and marketed it better. Also, prop guns took months to fix, hence why I cancelled. Also, Auto Assault should be released to the public. And that's my response. '''—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Actually ArenaNet doesn't even approve of here -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:20, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::GoD, that's becasue we're sponsored...not because they dislike the site (though they may...point being the reason was becasue we're sponsored.)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:46, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Sponserships make the world go round. They expect the site to pay for itself? Because no one really donates here and it's actually a lot of cash. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:49, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::As a company, it's generally a bad move to associate yourself with other entities that have an image outside your control. If Anet linked people to fansites with advertisements outside their control then they're opening themselves up to a big risk. Imagine if one of their fansites picked up a porn site as their sponsor; the legal trouble they'd get for leading young players to that site would be epic. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Gringshop (or whatever): You say, and rightly so, that the "build wars" is (pretty much) over, because of an "already established meta." I will rephrase what I said, and tell you that I appreciate you actually taking to heart what I said. What I mean is that certain areas in this site are lacking understanding. Although this website has decent warrior and monk builds, certain other areas use super-simplistic builds, that, while OK for beginners, do not show the same quality as for this site's warrior builds. There are many, many skills, as you've said, involved in being good at any particular class or role in the game. And, in my opinion, a great many of the builds that are called "great" on this website are sub-par mediocre builds that seem to simply be rated great because the players that rate them don't have skills and because those builds are so SIMPLE to play, but at the cost of effectiveness (and by the way, the rank of the guild I started and own is around 650, to actually respect your "request" for credentials). Besides that, if a build is posted that is actually fairly complicated to play, but has a HUGE gap in effectiveness IF PLAYED WITH SKILL, the community will FLAME the poster relentlessly until he either flames back (and gets banned by one of the many seemingly prejudiced admins) or leaves, leaving this site without further builds. That trait of this website has some serious flaws to it that should be obvious to anyone with IQ > 110, which I will leave unnamed out of respect. (about not being able to see other people's skills - whatever you want to think is fine - it's not worth arguing over) 75.37.107.216 22:49, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Pretty much every build has a huge difference in effectiveness when run by a noob and when run by a skilled player (the only exceptions that I can think of are Ursan and maybe touch ranger). Which is why we have build masters. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Most of the builds that are great are ripped from obs mode but the rest I can't argue with. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) All of the new necro builds... i guess they're more pouar now.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 19:53, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Canthan/Elonian Vanquishers If you go Ursanway in a party to vanquish in cantha or elona, theres always a shrine outside, each place if all ursans use Ursan Blessing then buy favor of the gods Ursan doesnt end.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 15:40, 25 July 2008 (EDT) wth? in my contributions it doesnt say anything about my latest build, no defense.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 23:22, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :just checked, its gone, who deleted it, for what reason? i dont look at my build for 2 hours and it gets deleted? gay.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 23:24, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::ANSWER ME!!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 23:26, 27 July 2008 (EDT) You sure waited long, a full 4 fucking minutes, shut the fuck up already. # 04:37, 28 July 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build talk:N/E No Defense" # 04:37, 28 July 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:N/E No Defense" (Build:N/any GvG WoD Necro) He was right in doing so, too. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:29, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Builds by profession ----> move : Talk:Main Page/editcopy TulipVorlax 05:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Suggestion on build pages, next to article, discussion, and rate, i think somone should add in view ratings, where you cant vote, but you can see the ratings, for those who havent created an account, not logged in, or banned.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 20:24, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :......*facepalm* the first to being the same for the sake of argument (the system won't tell the difference between the two), is bad because it doesn't encurage people to become active on the site, they can jsut vote (as long as they have conts.) and it doesn't have any value it wouldn't count towards the actuall palcement (becasue otherwise you could egt a load of proxies....) and the fact banned people shouldn't be voting anyway....no pointless suggestion =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 04:12, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::@Fire Tock: Making the rating page visible for everybody and keeping the current requirements only for actual voting is on our ToDo list. ::@Phenaxkian: Sorry, but... could you say that in english? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 08:37, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::yeh im not getting what he says either --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:41, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I think Phenaxkian is trying to say Tock suggested Anons could vote. However, Tock only mentioned being able to see votes, not vote, as an anon. One sentence of 50 words, not counting stuff bewteen ( )'s. Humans have trouble with sentences over 20 words. --Srs Beans 08:44, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::niga u hilarys —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:32, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::i missed the "t" on cant XD. Ignore everything i just said, and my grammar sux0rz. I've learned to deal with my weird ramblings, they're not too frequent anymore, and i think you can understand what i say most of the time now (the above not included). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) suddenly, italics, everywhere '' Build pages and everything, didn't edit my style. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I didn't notice anything; are you sure it isn't something to do with your browser? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::(ec)Mine's fine....did you change any browser settings? ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's the same in other browsers. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:48, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Wait, even when not logged in, what the fuck? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Mebbe it was 71.229. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Disregard it, apparently it's EVERYWHERE, on every site, on every page, in every browser. –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724']] 16:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :(ec)your browser then ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Note the "in every browser". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::"every" being FF, opera and IE. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::some sort of windows (or w/e OS you use) setting then... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Disregard that, I suck cocks. I rebooted and it was fixed, even though I didn't change any setting before (~15 minutes after booting, had only opened PS, FF and skype). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'''724]] 17:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Old builds is there any page or record of all builds from pvx, im trying to recreate all of my builds, no, not that. I'll just make a mini skill bar and pu tit on my created build page.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 19:58, 5 August 2008 (EDT) PvX Decode I know the thing I'm about to propose would take a LOT of hard work, but wouldn't it be very nice if PvX Decode was expanded to allow it to decode equipment templates? -DesiAdame 00:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :I don't really se the point since we have . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:09, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Way of the Master Has been nerfed to shit. Should we archive or delete. IMO, builds that worked for a day and a half dont really deserve to be archived, expecially since tehre are like 10 of them. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:54, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Way of the Assassin. And I deleted them already. ~~ 22:17, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::O right, stupid me >_< --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::There are a couple Dagger builds that are still viable. The IAS isn't as effective, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:56, 8 August 2008 (EDT) I didn't have the time to try the 37% IAS and now it's too late ^^' --Nikaulus 08:32, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Innovation is messed up, it doesnt work. If i vote a build, 4-4-5, its 4.0, if i vote a build 4-4-4, its 4.0, if i vote a build 4-4-0, its 4.0, fix plz.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 21:18, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :PvXwiki:News/20080628 --71.229.253.172 21:29, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Skill Descriptions A while ago i posed asking why the hover over skill descriptions on build pages were not updated. I found out that the info for those come from gw shack and they have not updated. Well... there have been 2 updates now and gw shack hasn't updated either of them, even for the one back in july. Maybe we should figure out a way to make our own hover descriptions and keep them updated, seeing as gw shack refuses to update... -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 13:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :They're working on it, last we heard it was about 70% done. --71.229.253.172 13:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well in that case, disregard my message -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 13:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Update August 7. Will skill description be updated? Due to the last update (7 august) a lot of skills have changed, but description showed is the old. An update would be desiderable to see new description in the builds. ty :PvX currently farms its skill descriptions out to GWShack, which hasn't updated in a while. A skill database of our own is being worked on. --71.229 03:59, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ty for the info and for the work of create your own skill database. Sinchan Pro (06:17, 11 August 2008 (EDT)). ::I don't know who is doing the skill updating or what kind of promotions you have to do it, but I would love to help out in updating the skills. -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::check the above topic..... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I see they re working on it, I was just wondering if they would like any help... -- Angelus(mcpip ) 12:58, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Hhhippo is working alongside Gc to make a skill server. Most of the time you see Hhhippo active on here he is talking about the database and how it's going along. Odds are it should be up relatively soon. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:59, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Awesome, its about time we had something like this. Well if either sees this, just drop me a line if you'd like some help! :) -- Angelus(mcpip ) 13:05, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::While i'm sure your intentions are good, somewhere a few of us have disscuseed it, and figured that it'd only be possiable for a selectg few (probably BM's and admins unless we make another User group) that could edit it, to prevent vandalism (it would be risky to let anyone edit it because it's used on just about every page if you think about it..) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Actually, it's Gcardinal who's working on the skill database. I have many other small things on my list and hope to finish the search engine soon. If you see me talk about a database, that's the main wiki database (which needs some maintenance that you won't notice unless it's not done), not the skill database. I don't know how far gc is with that, but I guess he would say so if there was some jobs that can be distributed. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:01, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Full hero teams Someone commented earlier about full hero teams and how their was onlt Sabway (Which is awesome) and only my warrior uses, 'cos the heros needed are awkward to get to. I was wondering, how do I make my own team build like this and put it on PvX. I'm new to all this and haven't done a thing on here since registering, so any help is very much appreciated. Thanks. :) :You'll probably want to skim through PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting, PvXwiki:Writing_good_builds, PvXwiki:Build_Naming_Policy#Naming_Your_Build, PvXwiki:Avoiding_common_mistakes_in_build_articles. I know it's a lot to read, but it'll make things much easier. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:55, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Smiter's boon It has been nerfed yesterday. cost : 25; recharge : 90; duration : 5; Is it time to stop using smiting prayers in PvP ? :Yeah time to delete them all immediately and without a wait-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 04:40, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Sorry I forgot to sign >.<' --Nikaulus | talk 04:57, 22 August 2008 (EDT)